


Hot Cocoa

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Gen, cocoa, foodporn, just happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really likes cocoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 or 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Hot cocoa
> 
> Happy Reading!

Gabriel really loved a good ol' cup of hot cocoa.

Castiel preferred tea.

But Sam and Dean, they understood him and his love for cocoa. They would have chosen the hot chocolate-y beverage over tea every day, just like Gabe. Dean liked his cocoa with a slice of freshly baked, still warm, cinnamon-y apple pie, the one Gabriel was best at baking, and Sam usually had some of the fabulous chocolate chip cookies with soft core, the ones that Cas was so good at making even though he never ever ate them.

But Gabriel, Gabriel didn't need any baked good with his cocoa, his cocoa was too good to be tainted by cookie crumbs or the strong taste of apple and cinnamon. He only used sugar and more chocolate to improve this heavenly beverage (well, maybe heavenly was not the right word, seeing as heaven sucked).

Gabriel usually put five mini marshmallows, not more, not less, into his cocoa. Then he put some sweetened whipped cream on top, spraying the whole thing with chocolate sprinkles before he put another marshmallow on top. He usually used some chocolate syrup as the cherry on top, declaring his 'drinkable diabetes' (as Sam liked to call it) _finite_.


End file.
